Discovery/Intel
The Intel in "Discovery" provide information detailing the Kormans, Grimm, and the planet Arkona as well as other information regarding Korma. These Intel pieces can be found in Crates. Five can be found in the Prison Block, four in the Grimm Colonies and Armoury, three in the Outdoor Recreation, and two in the Main Gate area. Intel 1: Korma System ~''Date: A.D. 1865''~ Korma. As our ancestors call it, is our home. With the ships that we have built using resources and materials, we reached for the stars, populating our twelve moons, five of which we build more ships for our Empire. Our intelligence allows us to stretch beyond our planet, conquering other worlds in the process. The Korma Empire has five colony worlds; Autumn, Omnu, Awen, Arkno, and Arkona. Nothing overpowers our Empire, we're powerful, and unstoppable. 2: Arkona ~''Date: A.D. 1737''~ Arkona. Located south of Korma, we've conquered this world many moons ago, lost count on how much exactly but its been a long time. We built prisons for heretics, Kormans that did not bow before the Emperor, or did not believe in our beliefs that we only exist in this universe, and are the true rulers. Arkona holds many of our people, and the fortress for our Emperor, protected by a dome of hardlight we engineered ourselves. We only exist in this universe. 3: Korman ~''Date: A.D. 2033''~ T-this is Admiral Terrance Edwards o-of the Supreme Republic! Whoever is listening, and God, I hope it isn't any of these aliens, or Kormans..whatever they're called! A few months ago, my fleet was sent by High Command to scout for new worlds to colonize beyond the Valentine System, however I guess we ventured too far south and encountered these Kormans, they're dangerous! Do not go south of the Valent- ~''A Warrior Grimm hears and approaches Edwards, growling''~ Oh shit! G-get away from me! Ahhhhhhhhh! ~''The Warrior drags away Edwards as the footsteps of a Korman approach, deactivating the comlink''~ 4: Korman weaponsmiths ~''Date: A.D. 2001''~ This is Jek'ai, I build the weapons for the Korma Empire. This is one I just finished with, the K-AP/R, that stands for Anti-Personnel Rifle. Its a rifle variant of the Anti-Personnel weapons I've built. My bloodline served the Emperor as his weaponsmiths, we designed for him the Ragnarok superweapon which is engineered to being able to cause disasters like heavy rain, floods, thunder, fire, snow storms, all of that. But the Emperor doesn't know when to use it, or rather he doesn't want too, which is a shame. I lost my family building that weapon. 5: Grimm ~''Date: A.D. 1742''~ The Grimm. They are native to Arkona, and when we arrived to conquer this world, they ambushed us impressively. Defending their home as we would defend ours. What makes them intriguing is that they attack their prey strategically, and can perfectly coordinate themselves in battle. The Demons are the worst, more dangerous than their Apparitions. I hear there are more larger than the Aggressors and Guardians. Some of my brothers have seen them but I haven't, and from what they say about them, I feel fear. 6: Warrior ~''Date: A.D. 1743''~ The Warrior, but their Grimm name is Wa'roai, are one of the smallest Grimm I've seen. But they can be powerful if they are grouped up together. I know because I've seen a pack of 27 rip apart a heretic two moons ago. Even though they are the weakest of the Grimm, they are also very fast. I couldn't have my ship keep up with one some moons ago. I tamed one myself, naming her Re'ahi and she is a female Warrior. Like all Wa'roai, she'll become a Gladiator and she'll be more matured. Someday Re'ahi will have her own Wa'roai if she finds a mate. 7: Gladiator 8: Aggressor 9: Scorpion 10: Vindicator 11: Bruiser 12: Stalker 13: Apparition 14: Guardian Trivia *In the Intel pieces Arkona and Korman weaponsmiths, there is a mention of an Emperor who leads the Korma Empire. However, their name isn't directly spoken or mentioned. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Call of Duty: Extinction (Nakamura Interactive)